The Future's Thought
by ChibiRay1
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had taken a case in Woodinville, WA? Would they have gone down a new path? Would fate take them to meet different people? Find out where this added on mission takes them. Will it be better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this dream for months now. It takes place before Dean was dragged down to Hell but after he has made the deal with the Crossroads Demon for Sam's life. I thought it would make a great story. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

_A New Mission._

_(Sam and Dean have followed a case to Woodinville, WA.)_

-Sam-

"They say hearts have been being ripped out of citizens in Woodinville, WA." Sam said as they drove down the highway in Dean's Impala.

"Werewolf?" Dean asked looking at Sam who had a newspaper in his hands.

"That's my guess." He sighed putting the newspaper in his lap.

"Alright." Dean said looking back at the road. "Sounds like our scene." Dean chuckled, turning on the stereo and Led Zeppelin blared through the speakers. Sam just looked out the window trying to tune out the noise and fall asleep.

* * *

_(The next morning.)_

Sam woke up earlier than Dean and decided to go get coffee. He walked into a little café where people were sitting down and talking to each other. "Good morning, I'll take a dark roasted coffee."

"Alright, can I get a dark coffee!?" The barista yelled to the guy who was making the coffee behind her.

"Can you believe how Heather died?" Sam heard a women say who was sitting at a table behind him with another girl.

"No, I mean her heart was completely ripped out. Was there any sign of a struggle?"

"No she just-"

"Morning ladies." Sam smiled, turning around and walking to the edge of the table. "Do you know anything about these murders?"

"Who wants to know?" One of the girls asked, twisting her red hair and laying on her elbow.

"F.B.I." He said pulling out his fake I.D. "Agent Peter Reid, so what do you know about the murders that have been going on here?" He asked putting his I.D. back in his jean pocket.

"Oh well I don't know much. All I know about Heather is that she had just cheated on her boyfriend. Her boyfriend found out and broke up with her. She went to the man she cheated with and they seemed very happy." The red head responded smiling at him.

"So do you think that Heather's ex killed her?"

"No Carter would never do that. He was messed up but not that messed up." The other girl said jumping into the conversation.

"How do you know that? Broken hearts can do a number on people."

"By the time she was killed Carter was over her. Plus he was not there at the scene when the killing happened. We were at a bar-"

"We?"

"Yeah Carter and I are in a relationship. When he broke up with Heather he called me and I met him on his doorstep. He was heartbroken, crying and I comforted him. One thing led to another and well we became involved." The girl sighed, twisting her blonde hair.

"Okay well thanks for your time." Sam said started to walk away.

"Wait, since you are looking for information why don't you meet me at Red? It's a bar on the corner of Park Ave." The red head said abruptly, smiling suggestively.

"Yeah, sure." He said walking to the counter and picking up his coffee. He walked back to the motel room and Dean was still in bed. "Hey wake up!" Sam shouted throwing a pillow from his bed at Dean.

"What?!" Dean questioned, pulling his knife out from under his pillow.

"Calm down, it's just me." Sam chuckled taking a sip from his coffee.

"Dude where is my coffee?" Dean said, getting out of bed.

"Oh I forgot to get you one, but I did find some information out about our little creature."

"Really, was the information from two old ladies?" He chuckled, going into the bathroom and turned on the sink.

"No they were two fairly attractive women." Sam argued with Dean. "One of them even invited me to a bar tonight. She said she could get more information. It's probably the local bar everybody hangs out at; this seems like one of those towns where everybody knows everything about each other."

"Attractive women? I'll be the judge of that." Dean said brushing his teeth.

"Yeah whatever." Sam muttered rolling his eyes, as he waited for Dean outside the bathroom door. "Let's go ask some more locals about the murders."

"I'll do that. I want to check out some of the ladies in this town. See if any of them are worth the Deanster." He said winking and walked out the door.

"Okay I guess I will go down to the morgue and check out the bodies." Sam called out to him. He chuckled at his brother's behavior and put on his suit jacket and walked out the door to the morgue.

* * *

_(At the morgue)_

"Hi Agent Peter Reid; I'm here to take a look at the bodies." Sam said pulling his I.D. out of his suit pocket.

"Right, welcome Agent Reid. My name is Don; I have been assigned to help you. It's terrible what is happening in our town." A man said looking at the I.D. briefly. He was a bald black guy who looked about 5'7 and he was wearing a white lab coat. He gestured Sam to walk with him.

"Was there any strange signs before all of these murders happened?" He asked putting his I.D. back in his pocket.

"No, I think we have a serial killer on our hands." He said scanning a card and the door opened. Florescent lights blinded the ceiling of the relatively small room. There was a large medal table in the middle of the room, and lockers all across the walls, where Sam assumed the dead bodies were located. Don opened the nearest locker door and carried out a dead young man and placed him on the metal table. The body only had a large hole in the chest and it looked as if there was no sign of struggle of the victim, just like the women at the coffee house said.

"Here is Ryan Parker, doesn't seem there was any sign of a struggle. I can't find any kind of finger prints or anything. Police here are baffled; they have searched every victim's house, none of them could find finger prints or any sign that someone had broken in. This serial killer really knows how to cover up his tracks." Don said scanning the body with a perplexed look.

"Is there any kind of connection between any of the victims?"

"Not any that the police can find, but I have heard rumors."

"Really, what kind of rumors?" Sam asked looking at the hole in Ryan's chest.

"Well it seems the ones that are being killed have gone through tough break-ups. I think that it's not just one killer. I think it's a group of people who have had their hearts broken. They are taking revenge on the ones who have broken the hearts." Don said shaking his head.

"But how would they rip out someone's heart without any finger prints? It's like that person would have to know how to surgical cut out a heart for that to even work." Sam said with a frown.

"I'm just telling you of the rumors, Agent Reid." Don said grumbling, as If he had heard his fair share of the rumors.

"I know. Can I see the other bodies?"

"Of course." Don sighed pushing Ryan back into his locker and locked it up.

* * *

_(That night.)_

"So what did you find out from the locals?" Sam asked as Dean, later that day as he and Dean walked into the bar, Red.

"They are all convinced that some serial killer is on the loose. Others are baffled by all the murders and won't really give me any kind of helpful information. I hope this girl of yours has some real information." Dean said opening the door to the bar. The flashing lights welcomed them and a familiar scent grazed their noses, the kind of scent that made Dean grin with glee.

"It's a strip club! This is why I became a hunter!" Dean grinned wickedly, licking his lips. "So where are your women?"

"Uhh over there by the bar." Sam said spotting the girl he talked to this morning. He nudge Dean and pointed over to the bar counter on the opposite side of the room. Dean raised his eyebrows with a surprised smirk.

"Those are the girl you talked to? They are like a 10 and you're only a 5."

"Thanks big brother."

"No I mean that one has long curly red hair, blue eyes and the other one has straight long blonde hair with green eyes. Yep they are way too hot for you." Dean said with a grin.

"It looks like you are wrong." Sam chuckled starting to walk over to the women, trying to avoid being tripped by drunken dancers.

"That's only because they haven't met me yet."

"Yeah right." Sam said walking next to the girls. "Hey."

"Oh great you made it Agent Reid." The red head said greeting them, but the blonde didn't even turn around.

"Yeah and I brought my partner Agent Daniel Rivers."

"Hello ladies." Dean smiled sitting next to the redhead. "What's your name, baby?"

"Dean we are on a mission. Be serious." Sam whispered so only Dean could hear over the loud bar music.

"I am being serious!" Dean whispered back with a growl.

"My name is Andy and my friend's name is Linda. Linda say hi to the nice officers." Andy said, nudging her friend.

"Andy, I am waiting for Carter. He said he would be here tonight before my shift starts." Linda said not even looking at Dean or Sam, her green eyes focusing on the entrance.

"Yeah but you can still be polite." Andy said yanking Linda's arm.

"Alright, it's nice to see you again Agent Reid." Linda said, with an annoyed tone, only briefly looking at Sam and turned her attention right back to the door.

"I'm sorry, she is usually very nice, but this whole murder thing has got her worried about Carter. He is a suspect." She whispered.

"Yes and we are sorry for being so inconsiderate. We don't think Carter is guilty in the murder of Heather Tray." Sam said stepping in front of Dean to offer an understanding smile.

"That's great! Linda did you hear that?! You have nothing to worry about Carter is safe!" Andy smiled turning to Linda, who focus on the door did not falter.

"We want to however ask you some more questions Andy." Dean smiled pushing Sam out of the way. "It might take all night." He winked.

"Agent Rivers shouldn't we survey the site a little bit?" Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh that won't be necessary I have just the person who can help." Andy smiled winking flirtatiously at Dean. "Hey Phil where is Rachael?!" Andy shouted at the bartender who had spikey brown hair and was wearing the natural bartender attire.

"I don't know I think she is on vacation with her family."

"Really I thought that she was back already." Another older looking bar tender said, walking over to the beer hose.

"Nope, James, she isn't." Phil shouted back. He turned to Andy and said. " But I think she will be back tomorrow. Why?" Phil arched his eyebrow.

"Oh there are just some gentlemen here to see her." Andy smiled sweetly at Phil.

"Ahh well I'm sorry fellas you will just have to come back tomorrow night." Phil said cleaning a glass with a rag. "What's the occasion? Men don't usually come here for a waitress they come here for the stripers." Phil chuckled nodding his head towards the women who were doing their show. "You know I have seen the show a hundred times and it never gets old." He said eyeing a busty brunette.

"Thanks Phil." Andy smiled rolling her eyes. "So Agent Rivers what do you say you question me somewhere a little quieter?"

"Dean don't." Sam said between his teeth, shooting his brother glares that his brother seemed to ignore.

"Yeah sure." Dean smiled. "Hey Sammy don't wait up." He whispered in his brother's ear. Before he could even respond, Dean had taken Andy's hand and walked out of the bar.

"Right." Sam sighed. "I guess I will just stay here for a while and watch the show." He said turning his bar stool towards the women dancing.

"Hey buddy can I get you anything?" Phil asked from behind him.

"Yeah a beer." Sam said as he heard the beer fill into the glass. "Thanks." He said taking it in his left hand and drank watching the show. "So Phil can I ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked downing his beer. "I'll take another." Sam said sliding his glass across the bar. "When did these murders start happening?"

"About a month ago my best friend's cousin's ex-girlfriend, Elise was murdered at 3:00pm on, Sept. 20th." He said filling up the cup again and slid it back to Sam.

"Wait did you just say she was killed during the day?" Sam asked turning his bar stool away from the dancers and looked at Phil with a confused look.

"Yeah it was terrible. Sean and I were just working on my 2005 Dodge Ram when his cousin called with the news. After he was done with his phone call he asked if I could drive him to his cousin, Wade's house and I told him I would. We both got to Wade's house and he told us what Elise's mother had told him. He was very close to her family; they had already invited him to be a part of it. Wade was a mess because he thought that if he didn't break her heart to go to something better she would have still been alive."

"Hmm that is some very interesting information. I think you just helped us with this case." He smiled downing his beer and put two 10 dollar bills on the bar. "Thanks." Sam said walking out of the bar back to the motel. As he walked back into the cold breeze he reviewed everything he had heard today about the murders. All of the signs point to a werewolf on the loose; hearts being ripped out, no struggles from the victims and almost a clean hole through the chest. Like the skin had just been punched in until the heart was found. One thing didn't add up though; werewolves didn't kill during the day. "So if it isn't a werewolf what could it be?" Sam questioned to himself. He was about one mile from the motel room. He looked at the sky and then at his watch. "3:ooam." Sam said pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled down his contacts until he hit Dean, he pressed dial and it rung until his answering machine picked up.

_"Hi this is Dean's phone you know what to do."_

"Dean it's Sam please call me as soon as you get this. I don't think it's a werewolf we are dealing with. I'm on my way back to the motel now and I am going to call Bobby for help. He might have some insight on what's going on in this town._" _Sam said hanging up the phone.

He took his key card out of his suit pocket and put it in the door. The handle showed a little green light and the door unlatched. He opened the door and took off his suit jacket, laid is on top of a chair and put his room key on the table next to the door. He saw his jeans lying on the floor next to his bed and took off his suit pants. He walked over to his washed out jeans and put them on.

He fell on the bed on top of the covers and turned on the TV. He was going to wait until Dean either called him back or he walked through that door but his eyes wouldn't hear of it. He pushed his head onto the pillow and sunk in. His eyes slowly drooped and his brain went in and out of consciousness and he fell asleep with the light of the TV dancing on his eyelids.

**Next chapter soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to Supernaturalsuperfan101, Souless666, Mauraderfreak101 and KitKatlover7 for reviewing the last chapter. :) Lots more writing here** **and you guys wanted to know what was doing the killings? Well you will find out in this chapter! I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**_

_Werewolf? No. _

_(The next morning)_

-Sam-

The sun streamed through the window of the motel room. There was a close of a door. "What?" Sam said with a start cutting his snore in half.

"Oh good you're up." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, so how was your night?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes and throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well she was good in bed if that's what you mean." Dean chuckled taking his leather jacket off and throwing it on the table.

"So while you guys were at it, did you find out any useful information?"

"Yeah I found out she can do this thing with her leg where she-"

"Shut up dude I don't want to hear the details of your night. So you didn't find out any information that would help us with our case?"

"No but I heard you did."

"It's not a werewolf." Sam said pulling a dark green t-shirt over his head.

"No I got that. Did you call Bobby?"

"I had every intention of doing that when I got back to the room last night but I guess I fell asleep." Sam yawned putting his arms through a green flannel shirt. "I'll call him right now."

"Good, I'm going to take a shower." Dean said walking into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Alright." Sam sighed, picking up his cell phone from the side table. He flipped it open and scrolled down his contacts until he found Bobby. He picked up on the first ring.

"What do you got for me?" Bobby said answering the phone.

"We are in Woodinville, WA and there is a case where people are getting their hearts ripped out."

"Sounds like you guys got a werewolf on your hands." Bobby said as Sam heard him sit at his desk.

"We thought so too but I found out last night that the first murder was during the day." Sam said sitting on his bed, opened up his laptop and turned it on.

"Well I know as well as you do that werewolves don't attack in the daylight. Hmm let me…ahh have you ever heard of a girl named Constance Philips?" Booby asked typing away on his computer.

"No who is she?" Sam asked looking her up on his laptop. "It seems she died October 7, 1920; she was killed by her boyfriend."

"Yeah, there was a cut in the middle of her chest and her heart was sitting next to her completely cut in half when the police found her. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found after the murder but about five years later he was arrested for having a secret bar in his basement." Bobby said scrolling down the online newspaper. "He was burned at the stake, so it couldn't be him."

"Okay where was she buried?" Sam asked putting the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"She was buried in some unmarked grave outside of Wyoming." Bobby said very perplexed.

"Well that doesn't help us." Sam said slamming the laptop screen down.

"I suggest you guys get in the car and investigate."

"But there is still murders being committed here. We can't leave."

"Figure it out you idjits." Bobby grumbled hanging up the phone.

"So what did Bobby say?" Dean asked walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and another towel in his hands that he was using to dry off his head.

"He thinks it's some lady's spirit that is killing these people; looks like she is taking revenge on people who have broken somebody's heart."

"Great so where is she buried?" Dean asked putting on his jeans.

"In an unmarked grave somewhere in Wyoming, Bobby wants one of us to go check it out."

"Wait if this lady- what's her name?" Dean questioned pulling on his white t-shirt.

"Constance Philips." Sam sighed putting his laptop back in his case and zipping it shut.

"Okay well if this Constance Philips was killed in Wyoming why are people dying here?" Dean questioned putting on his leather jacket and popping the collar.

"I don't know that but we are going there to find out." Sam sighed in frustration, picking up his laptop bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Whoa where do you think you are going? People are still being murdered here and there might be other information we are missing. You stay here and I will go to Wyoming, figure out what this Constance is all about." Dean smirked, opening up the motel room's door.

"Okay I guess I will stay here and go back to that bar to see that Rachael girl that Andy was talking about. Maybe she has some information that might help us."

"Yeah well keep it in your pants." Dean chuckled. "Not that you could find a women that would want you when they saw me last night." Dean teased, sticking his tongue out and closed the door before Sam could react.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted sticking out his tongue.

"Bitch!" Dean said gleefully through the window. The door to his Impala slammed and he started his engine. His engine was soon out of ear shot and that left Sam in the motel room by his self.

* * *

_(On Dean's way to Wyoming)_

-Dean-

Dean was sitting in his Impala and listening to his stereo blaring. All he could think was how it was like it used to be when his dad was still alive and Sam was in college. Him and his dad would take different cases and would only meet up once every month to make sure the other was still alive. Their conversations were only about their cases and Sam was almost never mentioned.

He thought about the past for the whole drive because he knew once the hellhounds came to claim him he wouldn't be coming back. He would never admit it to Sam that he was scared but in all honesty he was terrified. He didn't know what to expect in Hell but he knew it was going to be torture. He could handle torture but he really didn't want to get dragged down to Hell. He couldn't leave Sam when his dad had told him he would have to kill him if he couldn't save him. He didn't understand why his dad had told him that but if Sam was in danger or he was going to put others in danger he couldn't leave. He would be the only one who would even have a chance to save him.

He drove to a King Burger and turned off his car. He picked up his briefcase and walking into the fast food joint. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door so he could change into his suit and do what he did best, questioned people. He ran his hand through his hair and looked in the mirror to make sure he looked professional. He unlocked the men's bathroom door and walked out to the order counter.

"Hello, sir what would you like to order?" A sixteen year old boy asked Dean.

"I'll take a hamburger and a beer." Dean said taking out his credit card and handing it to the boy.

"Alright your food will be right out." The boy said in a very monotone voice.

"Right thanks. By the way do you know of anybody who would know about the murder of Constance Philips?"

"Dude that happened like a hundred years before I was born; you might want to ask someone at the nursing home. Anyway here is your meal, sir. Have a great day." The acne invested boy said handing me my hamburger.

"Thanks and thanks for the tip I'll go check out that nursing home." Dean said taking his food out of the teenage boy's hands and left back to his baby (_his Impala_).

* * *

_(At lunch time that same day)_

-Sam-

Sam had spent the day researching about all the murders that had been going on in the town. He even went back to the morgue and study all the bodies but couldn't find any new information. He realized that he wasn't going to find out any more information until Dean called with some news on Constance. So he decided to go to that bar he was at last night and have a couple drinks to relax with. He walked into the bar and looked around he couldn't find any of the women he saw last night dancing up on the stage. It looked like a whole new restaurant. The blinds were open to let light in and very quiet music playing.

"Table for one?" A women with long curly red said looking at a guest book. "Oh hello Agent Reid where is your partner?" Andy smiled playing with hair flirtatiously.

"Agent Daniels? He got some important information about this case and left to check it out."

"Oh well okay." She sighed letting go of her hair. "So table for one?" Andy smiled picking up one menu and walked Sam to a table next to a window in the front. "Your server will be right with. Oh and tell Agent Daniels I say hi." Andy blushed looking embarrassed. "Uhh bye." She said walking away very quickly. "Tell him I say hi? Could you be any more lame?" She said mostly to herself. Sam frowned because he knew Dean never came back to old lovers.

"Afternoon my name is Rachael and I will be taking care of you. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Sam smiled picking up the menu that was on the table.

"Okay I'll put that in and give you some time to look over the menu." Rachael smiled running her hand through her pixie haircut. Her hair was a subtle mousey brown but the top of her head definitely wasn't subtle at all. It was dyed fire red, she had dark brown eyes and black glasses. She had a few extra pounds on her; love handles even; she carried a lot of it in her breasts and hips though. She was short around 5'4 maybe; she wasn't attractive like Andy or Linda who was in the show last night but she was average. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black apron tied around them, a black shirt and a dark green vest.

"Oh one more thing. What happened to the bar I was in last night?"

"Were you at this one?" She asked putting her order book in her apron pocket.

"Yeah I watched the show." Sam said avoiding her gaze.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of we get a lot of officers through here. At night it's a strip club and during the day it's sort of a family restaurant. I actually heard you were looking for me. Give me a second to get your drink in and I will come back and answer any questions you have." Rachael smiled sweetly leaving towards the kitchen.

* * *

_(At the nursing home)_

-Dean-

"Ladies this is Mr. James Patterson. He is doing an article on Constance Philips for his college thesis." A middle aged woman with her brown hair in a bun and glasses sliding down her narrow nose.

"I would like to ask you some questions if that's okay ladies." Dean said in his most charming voice.

"I don't know what kind of questions we will be able to answer. All I know is that Constance Philips lived in the house on the outskirts of town. Since her murder nobody has lived in that house; the rumors say that it haunted." A wrinkled old woman said with a southern drawl.

"Is this the house?" Dean questioned taking a picture out of his suit pocket and giving it to the old lady. She picked her glasses up off from around her neck and slid them on her nose.

"Oh yes it was a lovely house in its heyday. I remember my grandmother going to dinner parties at that house. " The woman said giving the picture back to Dean. "My grandmother always looked so nice when they went to those dinner parties. She would put on her best dress and my grandfather would put on a suit; he would be her escort." She smiled remembering. "I wanted to do the same thing when I was her age but I got into an accident a couple years ago and I can't walk anymore. I don't regret the accident because it brought my family and I closed together. Family is all you really have, sonny; they have got your back no matter what."

"Yeah well thanks for the information Ma'am." Dean smiled putting the picture back in his suit pant pocket.

"You're welcome honey. Feel free to come back and ask me anymore questions you might have." The old lady smiled as Dean got up shook her hand and left out of the nursing room and walked back to the Impala.

"I'll call Sam tell him what I have found out." Dean said closing the door to his Impala and started the engine. He took his cell phone out of his suit pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Dean whatcha got." Sam said answering the phone.

"Well I found out information about where Constance lived and I am going to check out her house. Where are you?" Dean questioned putting the car into reverse.

"I'm having lunch at Red. Rachael is my server and I'm about to ask her some questions."

"Okay but remember what I said Sammy, keep it in your pants." He laughed teasing Sam.

"Shut up, Jerk." Sam said and the line went dead.

"What a woman." Dean said as he kept on laughing.

* * *

_(Back at the bar with Sam right after Dean's and his phone conversation.)_

-Sam-

"Here is you beer." Rachael smiled putting a bottle down in front of me. "So what questions do you have?"

"Can you sit down or do you have other customers?"

"Uhh-"

"Sweety he is cute. Sit I will cover for you." A woman with short curly dirty blond hair, whispered from behind Rachael.

"Sarah." Rachael said blushing.

"I'm covering." Sarah singsong leaving Rachael and I alone.

"I'm sorry, Sarah is crazy." She said laughing nervously. "So asked away." She smiled sitting down across from me.

"The murders do you know anything about them?"

"Well they have been happening for about a month now and this whole town knows everything about everyone. It's a small town word gets around. I have heard many different things from a serial killer to a group of people. I can't believe that people are dying in record numbers. Anybody could be next."

"We are trying to figure out as much as we can but-" Sam said being cut off by an ambulance driving by. "Excuse me." Sam said getting up and ran quickly out of the bar leaving Rachael sitting at the booth dumbfounded. Sam took his phone out of his suit pocket while he ran and called Dean.

"Sam?" Dean questioned answering the phone.

"I'm running after an ambulance." Sam huffed into the phone.

"Another murder?" Dean asked seeming very distracted.

"That's what I am trying to find out. Have you figured anything else out?"

"I'm at Constance's house and man there is blood everywhere. Sheets are over everything but nothing I can find to be of any indication to where her body is actually buried. I'm going to go to the local police station to see if I can find any better information." Dean sighed as Sam heard the door to the Impala close. "Call me after you find out where that ambulance is going."

"Will do." Sam said hanging up the phone.

The ambulance stopped behind a couple cop cars in front of an average looking house it had a white picket fence and a silver mini-van parked in the driveway. What Sam would have given to have that kind of life with Jessica but he didn't regret getting back into the game with Dean because it had brought them closer together than they ever were.

When they were kids and Dean would watch him as their dad went off to cases all around the world as a "traveling salesman". They moved an awful lot when they were kids and Sam didn't know what his dad really did until he was around twelve. When he was a kid he was forced into being in the so called family business but once he went off to college he was never closer to a normal life until he realized that, that life had followed him.

He saw police officers running in and out of the house that was lined with yellow police tape. Sam smoothed out his suit jacket and made sure it looked professional. He walked through the front door over to the crime scene. "So what happened?" Sam questioned flashing his F.B.I I.D. at the officer.

"The killer has struck again with someone named, David Levenson. I am still baffled about the fact that there is never any sign of a struggle. If someone tried to rip out my heart you could bet your sweet bippy that I would be struggling. We were called on a count of the screams a neighbor had been hearing from the house. The wife is at work and we have called her; she is on her way home. " The officer said writing down in a notepad.

"Would you mind if I talked to her?"

"No you can talk to her tomorrow after we have gotten our questioning done." The officer sighed walking over to another officer that was by the window of the room. Sam nodded to himself and walked out of the house he started walking back to the motel room when he remembered he had left that waitress waiting for him. He changed directions and ran towards Red again.

"Sorry about that I had to figure out where that ambulance was going. It was just as I thought another murder."

"Oh my who was it?" Rachael said looking scared and upset.

"Just some guy name David Levenson."

"Levenson where have I heard that name before…? No it's not possible wouldn't I have known if I lived in the same town he did? I mean everybody knows everybody here; how could I have not known that I lived in the same town he did?"

"You knew him?" Sam asked sitting down at the booth across from Rachael.

"He was my ex. We were together when I was eighteen; I met him on a cruise my family took that year. We were so perfect, it felt so perfect until I got back home. We were together for about a month and I fell in love with him. I might have fallen to quick but it felt so right; like he cared about me. Then he tried to change who I was and convinced me I wasn't good enough if I didn't look a certain way. The whole relationship was a double standard and I wish that I had seen it instead of looking through rose colored glasses. He broke up with me through a text and then a week later he came back and kept coming back putting me into his little game of heartbreak. I couldn't play the game anymore so I ended it; blocked him on my phone and deleted my Skype account so he couldn't get ahold of me. I can't believe we were even living in the same town."

"So you guys had a past? I know what heart break is and what it can do to you. My girlfriend Jessica was killed in an accident a little while ago." Sam sighed trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Rachael whispered rubbing my hand that was lying on the table to comfort me. I looked at her hand on top of mine. She caught me looking at our hands and moved her hand away from mine. "Sorry." She blushed running a hand through her hair in embarrassment.

"Thanks for your help; you have helped me get closer to solving this case." Sam smiled getting up and putting a couple dollars down to pay for the beer. He walked back to the motel room and turned on the TV.

"Dean?" Sam questioned answering the phone kind of breathlessly.

"Yeah so I went to the police and they told me that Constance Philips was cremated. So there has got to be something else that is killing these people. I'm driving back to Woodinville and will be back later tonight." Dean said as he drove down the highway in his Impala. "Were you watching porn before I called?"

"No why do you ask?" Sam said a little anxiously.

"You are out of breath and it seems like you were either watching porn or you just had sex with a woman. I know you didn't just have sex with a woman because you wouldn't have picked up the phone when I called so it's the only other option." Dean said teasingly into the phone.

"Okay you caught me so what I have needs as well." Sam sighed lying back on his pillow.

"Right well Sammy make sure you get that out of your system before I arrive back because I don't want to be part of it." Dean chuckled teasing Sam again.

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said and hung up the phone.

* * *

_(That night on Dean's way back to the motel )_

-Dean-

Dean stopped at a diner on the outskirt of town. He was hungry and thought a big bacon burger and a beer would really hit the spot. He walked into the diner and sat down in one of the booths.

"Oh look Dean Winchester. How long has it been?" A woman said with piercing green emerald eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"How do you know me?" Dean asked in a confused tone; he never remembered meeting this woman.

"Anna, Jefferson High School. The prom? You were my date and you convinced me that I was special." She said moving in closer to Dean. "You convinced me to have sex with you that night. I lost my virginity to you and then you leave town and I never see you again?" She whispered so she wouldn't draw attention. "I couldn't sleep for weeks and I was making myself sick, I thought you left because something better came along. You broke my heart Dean Winchester." She said in a stern voice.

"Anna it was a long time ago can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Dean smiled his charming smile.

"What and let you hurt me again? No thank you." Anna said turning away from him and walked back through the kitchen doors. A woman turned around on one of the bar stool, faced Dean and smiled. She looked a pale was staring at him weird. He took out the picture of Constance; looked at it and back to the lady sitting on the bar stool again. It was defiantly her but why was she here now? Dean hadn't seen her the whole time he was researching her life why would she be showing up now; in a diner of all places? Dean looked around the whole rest of the diner and apart from him there were only a couple more people sitting in the diner. An elderly man and two truck driver they all seemed clueless to what was going on. All he had was his knife on him. All the rest of his weapons were back in the car and he knew a knife wasn't going to help him much against an angry spirit.

"Shit." Dean said to himself as Constance appeared in front of him. He rolled out of the way and missed Constance's hand by a hair. She was trying to rip his heart out? Well he had broken his fair share of hearts but why now? They had been in Woodinville for a couple days and there was no sign that she was coming after Dean.

Constance came at him again and uttered, "You broke someone's heart now your heart will be broken." She was chanted that as she got closer to Dean. Dean ran to the window and opened up his trunk as Constance followed him. He pulled a rock salt gun out of his weapon case and shot it at her. She disappeared and Dean slammed the trunk down and got into his Impala with the gun still in his hands just in case Constance decided to follow him again.

* * *

_(At the motel during the night)_

-Sam-

There was a slam of a door again and Sam woke up grabbing the gun he kept under the bed and aimed it at the door; it was still dark outside and Sam couldn't see anything. "Whoa watch where you are pointing that thing. It's me." Dean said turning on the light. "Sam she was after me. Constance came after me."

"Really you saw her? Is she still after you?" Sam asked pointing the gun back at the door.

"No I don't think so. It was really weird because I hadn't seen her for the whole trip and then she just shows up at some diner on the outskirts of town?" Dean questioned taking off his leather jacket and threw it over a chair.

"That is weird. You said the body was cremated right? What if Constance is attached to something in the area?" Sam said putting the gun back under the bed again. "Spirits sometimes latch onto object that was important to them." Sam said getting his laptop out and turned it on. "Wait let me see that picture you have of her." Sam said putting his hand out.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked taking the picture out of his leather jacket pocket and handed it to Sam.

"I'm seeing if there is any resemblance between the two." Sam said looking from his computer screen back to the picture. "Yep there it is." Sam smiled triumphantly. "See in both of these pictures she is wearing the same necklace but in the crime scene pictures she is no longer wearing it; like someone might have taken it, maybe her ex-boyfriend. That's it's; he probably stole it off her neck after he killed her and then sold it to make to get money for his secret bar he was running in his basement. Somehow it ended up here; a pawn shop maybe." Sam said putting the picture of Constance on the nightstand.

"So we have to find this necklace." Dean said taking two beer bottles out of the cooler, threw one to Sam and opened up his throwing the cap in the sink. "How are we going to find it anyway?"

"Well I'm going to look around town and you are going back to that diner to see if she shows up again. Sam said closing the screen down on his laptop.

"You want to use me as bait?"

"Yeah let's face it Dean you have broken a lot more hearts than anyone I know." Sam chuckled smirking at Dean.

"Okay fine but I am coming with you to question the newest victim's loved one in the morning."

"Fine, Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes still smiling.

**Hope you guys like the way it's progressing. Update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks KitKatlover7 and Souless666 for reviewing the last chapter and I hope this one answers all your questions. I enjoy writing for you guys and I hope you are enjoying reading it as well. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**

The_ Case Unfolds._

_(Questioning the latest victim in their house)_

-Dean-

"Hello Miss, I am Agent Daniels and this is Agent Reid. We are here to ask you some questions." Dean said as Sam and him showed the women their I.D.'s.

"I have already told the police everything." The woman sighed almost closing the door.

"Please Miss. Levenson, we know how hard it is to cope with a loved one being murdered. We just want to ask you some questions and then we will be out of your hair." Sam smiled as Dean caught the door.

"Okay come on in." She sighed walking into her house as Dean and Sam followed. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" She said turning away from us toward the kitchen.

"No thank you; we are fine. Miss. Levenson do you know anybody who would want to murder your husband? Did he have any enemies?" Dean asked as he sat down on the green leather couch but Sam remained standing, looking around the living room.

"Well David was fairly respected. I mean he did have his times but we all do don't we?" Miss. Levenson asked walking back to the boys and sat down across from them in an olive green arm chair.

"What do you mean by times?" Dean asked crossing his left leg over his right.

"David had anger management issues and he lashed out an awful lot. He was respected but before he died his boss suggested that he go to therapy."

"Yeah and how thrilled was he about that?" Sam asked looking at a picture of them both at the beach. They were smiling and holding hands. She was wearing a necklace that was similar to Constance's; could have been the same necklace?

"He wasn't very happy about it and he lost his job that day because he got into a fight with Jared (his boss). Jared called security and we were both escorted out of the office. David was not in a good mood the past couple of days before his death." She sighed putting her hand around the necklace she was wearing.

"Ma'am can we see that necklace?" Sam asked pointing to the necklace she was wearing in the picture.

"Sure." She sighed unlatching it from her neck and handed it to Sam.

"Where did you get this?" Dean said examining the necklace that was now in Sam's hand.

"David gave it to me on our two year anniversary."

"And when was that?" Dean asked looking up from the necklace.

"About a month ago before he was fired. I came home that day and he was sitting at the table. He had made a candle lit dinner and brought me flowers, lilies. We sat down to eat and he presented me with a box. I opened it and found that necklace. I wasn't very fond of it when he gave it to me but he convinced me that it brought out my eyes." She smiled as a tear fell from her cheek into her lap. "I miss him so much." She said as more tear began to flow from her eyes.

"It will be okay." Sam smiled giving her a tissue from his suit pants pocket.

"No it won't! No matter what you do you can't bring him back!" She shouted blowing her nose in the tissue.

"No but we are going to do the best we can so nobody else suffers what you are suffering right now." Dean said sitting in the arm chair next to her.

"Thank you for your help and we will be in touch if you remember any more information." Sam said handing her his card. "We will be going now." He said giving her one more comforting smile and they both walked out the door.

"So she has the necklace. What do you propose we do now?" Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala.

"Well we don't even know if it has any significances yet. I say you go back to that diner tonight and see what happens." Sam said sliding into the passenger side as Dean started the car.

"I say we go to Red and get a couple beers. I think we deserve it." Dean smiled as they drove to the bar.

"Oh yeah Andy was looking for you when I went yesterday." Sam said as they parked in front of Red.

"Really, is she wanting another round of the Deanmister?"

"Dude stop calling yourself that." Sam chuckled getting out of the car. "It's lame."

"The Deanmister isn't lame! He can have sex with three times the women you ever could!" Dean shouted getting out of the car as well and closed the door. "You are just jealous." Dean teased, chuckling.

"Right you got me." Sam smiled rolling his eyes.

They walked into Red and Andy was at the hostess podium again. "Welcome. How many?" She asked not looking up from the guest book.

"Two." Dean said getting Andy's attention.

"Oh Agent Daniels how are you?" She asked playing with her hair franticly.

"I'm good, baby. Just a little hungry." Dean smiled giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Oh we can't have that. Let me get you guys a table." She smiled sweetly picking up some menus and walked us to the same booth Sam sat at the day before. "Rachael will be right with you to get your drink orders." She said looking at Dean and licked her lips.

"Okay thank you, Andy." Sam said in an annoying tone. She glared at Sam and then left back to her podium.

"What the hell was that? I was about to score." Dean whispered in frustration.

"Dean, we have a case on our hands." Sam said in a serious tone picking up his menu.

"Sammy, we can have a little fun." Dean smiled as Rachael showed up at the table.

"Hi there again Agent Reid." She smiled as Sam looked up at her. She was wearing a dress today. The dress was navy blue and it had light pink roses all over it. She still had that black apron tied to her waist but her dress was long enough to flow freely under it.

"Hey." Sam smiled putting the menu on the table. "Rachael this is my partner Agent Daniels."

"Hello beautiful." Dean smiled winking at her.

"It's nice to meet you." She said taking out her order notebook. "So what can I get you guy to drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Dean said as Rachael wrote it down.

"And for you Agent Reid." She said turning to Sam.

"What?" Sam questioned snapping out of his daydream. "Oh I'll have a beer also."

"Okay." She giggled. "Two beers coming up and I will be back to take your orders." She said leaving toward the kitchen.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean tsked. "We have a case on our hands; you can't be trying to have fun." Dean teased.

"Shut up Dean. There is a difference." Sam said picking up the menu in his hands again.

"What? There doesn't seem to be one to me. You have the hots for our waitress. I bet I can get you one night with her." Dean smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah right." Sam said kicking Dean under the table.

"Here are your beers." Rachael said coming back to our table and set the beers down. "So what can I get for you?" Rachael asked taking her order notebook out of the pocket of her apron.

"I'll take the Grilled Steak Wrapped in Bacon and some fries." Dean said handing her his menu. "So Rachael I heard you knew the last victim."

"Yeah he was my ex." Rachael sighed in sadness.

"So you are single?" Dean asked winking at Sam so Rachael couldn't see it.

"Yeah at the moment, haven't really found anyone special, you know?"

"Ahh I see that's too bad because a girl like you deserves a great night with a guy." Dean smiled looking up at Rachael.

"Yeah but it will come. My mom always has to tell me if you aren't looking for it, it will happen." She smiled running a hand through her short pixie hair.

"Agent Daniels stop harassing this poor girl and let her do her job. I'm sorry for my partner he can't keep his hands to himself." Sam whispered.

"No it's okay." She laughed. "So what would you like Agent Reid?"

"I'll just have the Cobb Salad." Sam said as Rachael wrote it down, nodded, picked up Sam's menu and left again. "Dean what the Hell was that?"

"What I was doing a pretty good job of reeling her in but you had to go and cock block yourself. Who cock blocks themselves?" Dean asked opening his beer and took a sip.

"For the last time I don't have a thing for our waitress." Sam said trying to convince Dean.

"Oh you don't? Then you wouldn't mind if I took a whack at her? She seems like a nice person to spend a night with." Dean chuckled taking another sip of his beer.

"Have fun with that 'whacking'." Sam said putting air quotes around, whacking.

"Oh I will. Just watch me work my magic. She will be asking for the Deanmister by name." He smiled as Sam popped the top off his beer and took a sip of it.

"Nah I don't think she is like that." Sam smiled as his dimples appeared and Dean knew that if Sam smiled like that he was having thoughts of how his normal life could be.

"Oh look at you defending her. Man you are so whipped and you guys aren't even together." Dean chuckled.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said flicking his beer bottle cap at him.

"Here is your Cobb Salad, Agent Reid." Rachael smiled placing the salad in-front of Sam. "Need another beer Agent Daniels?" She asked turning to Dean.

"Yeah sure baby; I'll take another one." Dean smiled sexually.

"Are you hitting on me?" Rachael giggled running her hand through her hair again.

"That depends is it working?" Dean said moving closer to Rachael while still sitting in the booth.

"Agent Daniels…"Sam trailed off not getting Dean's attention.

"Maybe, I get off in an hour. Wait for me?"

"Sure." Dean smiled.

"Okay. Let me go get your steak." She smiled walking off again.

"And that's how you do it Sammy." Dean said scooting back to his original spot.

"Dean what will it look like if Andy sees you walking out with Rachael? It would break her-on second thought keep going. We might not have to have you go to that diner again if we get a victim closer to here." Sam said drinking a gulp of his beer.

"Yeah right, she barely knows me. How can I break her heart?"

"A woman's heart is a fragile thing Dean and from the looks of it I think Andy has one." Sam sighed looking over at Andy. "I mean she has been stealing looks over at you for the past hour."

"Alright fine but you owe me for this one. The next girl that I want to have sex with I get to without any lectures from you." Dean said as Rachael came back and set Dean's meal in-front of him.

"Have a great meal." She smiled turning to leave.

"Wait Rachael I think I am going to have to take a rain check on tonight. We just got some important news on the case and my partner and I have to go check it out."

"Oh okay. I'll be right back with the check so you guys can pay it whenever you are ready." She said leaving the table.

* * *

_(That night)_

-Sam-

Dean and Sam were on their way back to the diner to see if Constance shows up and goes after Dean again. They walked into the diner and sat down at the same table Dean sat in last night.

"What will it be boys?" A woman with straight long black hair asked coming to the side of their table.  
"We are just going to have a couple beers." Dean said as the woman walked away and didn't even write any of it down.

"Dean when did she appear exactly?" Sam asked searching all around the diner.

"Right after Anna talked to me."

"Wait you mean Anna Peters? The girl you asked to the senior prom?" Sam asked as the waitress gave us our beers and they had already been opened.

"Yes the one I took to prom." He said in a frustrated tone as our waitress left again. "She was rumored to be great in bed and imagine my surprise when she tells me that she is a virgin. By that time it was already too late. She already had her underwear off and that's the point of no return." Dean said picking up his beer.

"Dean don't drink that." Sam said before the bottle touched Dean's lips.

"What?" He questioned moving the bottle closer to the table.

"They were opened by our waitress." Sam said examining his bottle.

"So?"

"So she could have spit in them or mixed drugs in there. Just don't drink it." Sam said looking around the diner again. Still no sign of Constance. "Are you sure this is where you saw her? Because she isn't here now."

"Okay well I'm going to find out." Dean said placing his bottle on the table. "Excuse me waitress that didn't tell us her name!" Dean shouted as the black haired girl looked up from her book. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to us.

"What?" She said in annoyed tone. "What do you want?"

"Where is Anna?" Dean asked looking at the waitress.

"Anna? Oh Anna. She is off today or something like that." She sighed rolling her eyes again.

"Wait she doesn't work tonight?"

"No. Isn't that what I just said?"

"Does she live in Woodinville?" Sam asked leaning on the table.

"Do I look like I know where she lives?" She said annoyed walking away. "Fred!" She called and a man walked out of the kitchen with a t-shirt and some jeans and looked at the girl.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her while rubbing his hands with a dish towel.

"Table 4 wants to talk to you…" She trailed off sitting down again and opening her book.

"Yes how may I help you guys?" Fred asked walking up to our table and smiled.

"We are just wondering where Anna is. I'm her boyfriend and I decided I would surprise her tonight." Sam smiled as Dean rolled his eyes and stifled a chuckle.

"Oh sorry she is off today but she will be in tomorrow night. I could tell her you stopped by."

"No that won't be necessary I can just call her when I get back to the house and we can laugh about this. We are always trying to surprise each other."

"Ahh well since she lives outside of town, she doesn't work every day." Fred said throwing the dish towel over his shoulder.

"Right I just wasn't familiar with her schedule. Thank you for your time." Sam smiled.

"You're welcome. Those beers are on the house." Fred smiled walking away.

"Okay so Constance didn't show up and you were here." Sam said leaning on the table closer to Dean.

"But Anna wasn't…"Dean trailed off.

"Well let's get out of here and do some more research." Sam said getting out of the booth and stood up.

"Right." Dean said getting up and they both walked out the door of the diner and slid into the Impala.

* * *

_(Around midnight)_

-Sam-

"Dean." Sam said nudging Dean's sleeping body that was spread out on the other bed. He snored lightly and turned over on his stomach. "Dean." He groaned kicking him in the side.

"Ugh Sam what?" Dean groaned rolling on his side and looked at him.

"I found out something about an ancient necklace that would take care of people who have broken other people's hearts."

"So it couldn't possibly be the same necklace could it?" Dean said turning away from Sam and closed his eyes again.

"No but there is a spell. Look at this." Sam said placing his laptop in front of Dean.

"God Sam what?! I am trying to sleep!"

"Dean it says that this necklace was made by a woman with a broken heart who put a piece of the heart of her husband that she found cheating on her. She ripped out his heart with a scalpel and left him for dead. The spell says all you really have to do is put a piece of your lover or spouse in a bowl and dunk the necklace in it. The spell just back fired for Constance and she ended up dead. Now the necklace is cursed.

"Okay so, are we saying that Constance's necklace is what she is attached to?" Dean asked slamming the laptop screen down. "That still doesn't explain the fact as too why she didn't show up at the diner tonight." Dean sighed pulling the covers over his head.

"Unless the necklace only works within state lines and you have to be within a certain range of each other." Sam said taking the laptop and placing it on his bed.

"Yeah and how do you propose we get the necklace?" Dean yawned still under the covers. "It's the only thing she has left of her husband. We can't take it away from her. What kind of people would we be if we did that?"

"People are still dying Dean. Constance is after you and I will not let you get killed. It's what we do to save more than we hurt."

"Alright but can I get some sleep, I'm exhausted Sam." Dean sighed, turning on his stomach and laid his hands underneath his pillow.

"Good night Dean." Sam yawned getting into bed himself.

* * *

_(The next morning)_

-Dean-

"Hey Sam wake up!" Dean shouted, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Ugh Dean…"Sam groaned pulling the pillow Dean threw at him underneath his head and tried to fall back asleep.

"Sammy we have work to do, come on." Dean said taking off his leather jacket. "I have bagels." Dean said going into the bathroom. "By the time I get out you better be up and eating your bagel." Dean shouted through the bathroom door. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped into the shower and let the water hit his back. He washed himself and heard Sam shuffling around the motel room.

"Dean when you are done I want to take a shower also!" Sam shouted.

"Alright." Dean said getting out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. "All yours." Dean smiled walking out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Sam said grabbing his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_( At Ms. Levenson's House)_

-Sam-

They drove to David's wife's house and rang the doorbell. They smoothed each other's suits and she answered the door. "Agent Daniels, Agent Reid. How may I help you?"

"Ahh Ms. Levenson we just have some more questions to ask you and we would like it if we could come in." Sam smiled.

"Sure come on in. I'm just getting everything ready for the funeral. You know the guest list, catering, location and I have been going over his will. He says he wants to be cremated and how can I burn my husband's body? There will be nothing to pay your respects to at the funeral if it's cremated."

"Ma'am we want to see that necklace you were wearing yesterday." Sam said as Dean followed him into the house.

"Okay…" She trailed off. "It's upstairs, I'll go get it." She smiled walking up the staircase. "Make yourselves comfortable." They heard from the top of the stairs.

"Do you think she is just going to give us the necklace?" Dean asked sitting down in one of her olive green chairs.

"Of course not but I have a plan." Sam said sitting on the couch cross legged and waited for Ms. Levenson to return.

"Here you go Agent Reid. I thought I shouldn't wear it today because people are coming to the house to pay their respects and bring casseroles. I just wanted to look more presentable." She sighed putting the necklace into Sam's hand.

"Now as for your husband being cremated that's the best way for someone to be put at peace. Their soul goes to the other side and they descend to Heaven. It helps the process of the afterlife." Dean said watching Sam examine the necklace again.

"Yeah David always was one of religion." She smiled.

"Yes and they usually want to be cremated with something that meant a lot to their spouse or lover." Sam said turning the necklace around in his fingers.

"So you are saying he would want to be cremated with that necklace?" Ms. Levenson asked looking confused.

"Yes so he can carry a piece of you into Heaven so you guys can find each other once you die as well." Sam smiled as his charming dimples popped out of his cheeks.

"Okay if it will help us find each other." She sighed again.

"Great, we will just get this to the morgue before he is cremated." Dean smiled as Sam and him both got up and headed to the front door. "Thank you." Dean smiled in his most charming smile as they got into Dean's Impala and waved until they had backed out all the way from her driveway.

"See I told you I had a plan." Sam smiled smugly.

"Yeah I guess you aren't going to miss me so much once I am dragged into Hell." Dean chuckled but Sam could see anything but happiness in his eyes.

"Dean you are not getting dragged to Hell I won't allow it." Sam said putting the necklace in his washed out jean's pocket. "We will find a way to get you out of this."

"No we won't Sam. It's going to happen. I'm going to Hell and there is nothing you or I can do about it. I sold my soul for you to live-"

"Yeah well I didn't ask you to!" Sam shouted cutting Dean off.

"I had to! I couldn't let you die. You're my little brother Sammy and dad told me to take care of and look after you." Dean said as his eyes got moist with tears. "I have to protect you Sammy because after all of this you have a real life to get back to. There isn't anything out there waiting for me." He said as one tear fell on his lap. "I don't want to go to Hell, Sammy." He said crying even more.

"Dean we will find a way to get you out of this I promise." Sam said as Dean pulled off on the side of the road. "First we have to finish this case. Would you like to do the honors?" Sam questioned throwing the necklace down on a pile of dirt and poured gasoline on it.

"Sure." He said dropping his lighter and the necklace caught and burned up.

"See you can't die because we make such a great team." Sam smiled. "We will find a way, Dean. No matter what we will find a way." He said comforting Dean as they both got back into the Impala on their way to a new state, a new case and a new adventure.

**So the case is done I wonder what will happen next. Are you curious to see what happens with Sam and Rachael or Dean and Andy? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to KitKatlover7 for being the only one to review the last chapter. That was greatly appreciated :). This is a year later, Dean has been dragged down to hell by the Hellhounds. Sam is trying to cope with Dean's death and he finds himself driving the Impala through a familiar place. Sam is of course drinking demon blood and Ruby is always around.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!**

_Here's to the Good Life_

_(Sam is driving the Impala just trying to clear his head)_

-Sam-

Sam drove by a big green highway sign it said, 'Woodinville 20.' Had he been really driving for that long? He decided to stop off there and get some dinner. He remembers the old bar that Dean and he went to on that one case. God he missed Dean but he couldn't find a cross roads demon that would take anything for him. He had tried thousands of times to bring Dean back but he just couldn't and he was beginning to lose hope. At night he would drink himself to sleep and had lost contact with Bobby. He just reminded Sam of Dean too much. He was depressed and his drinking only made it worse.

He parked the Impala in front of the bar, Red. Sam turned off the engine and walked into the bar's front door. "Hi how may I help you?" A woman asked who wasn't Andy. She was way skinner than Andy and had curly midnight black hair that fell around her shoulders.

"Table for one." Sam sighed getting the hostess' attention.

"You look like you have been through a lot. My name is Mallory." She smiled putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said in a monotone voice ignoring her hand.

"That's okay." She said awkwardly putting her hand down. "Let me show you to your table." She sighed, picking up a menu and took him to a different table than he was at last time he was here. "Your server will be right with you." She smiled again but only weakly and walked back to her post.

"Agent Reid, is it causal Friday?" A familiar voice asked. "What brings you back here?" She questioned. "Are more people dying?" She asked getting a little concerned.

"No I am just passing through." Sam sighed not looking up at Rachael.

"You okay? You don't seem yourself…" She trailed off.

"How would you know? You don't even know who my real self is!" He shouted. He didn't mean to be rude. It just came out that way. It had been coming out that way for months since Dean had been gone.

"Sorry for prying." She said hanging her head in shame. "What can I get for you Agent Reid?"

"I'll take a beer." He said as Rachael had almost walked away. "Wait I didn't mean to be rude it's just I have been through a lot in the past couple months." He said trying to smile but only really came out with a half one. "My brother died two months ago and I am having trouble coping."

"Oh no. I am so sorry." Rachael said in a soft voice sitting down next to Sam. "Can I do anything to help?" She questioned hugging me. "Are you staying somewhere right now?"

"Yeah in motels here and there." Sam sighed as Rachael pulled away from him but kept one arm around him.

"You look like you could use a good night's sleep and a decent meal. How about this, I get off in an hour. Let me make you a nice meal; you can even stay on my couch." She smiled getting up.

"Oh I couldn't possibly impose on you like that."

"It's no trouble at all I promise." She smiled going into the kitchen.

* * *

_(That night)_

Sam ended up following Rachael's red Mazda MX5 with the Impala. He followed her to an apartment complex near a little park. All that was on was a street light or two. She parked her car in a reserved space and got out.

"Where do I park?" Sam asked through the window, pulling up behind her.

"Oh the spot next to me is just fine." She smiled locking her car up. She watched as Sam pulled up next to her. He turned off the engine and got out.

"What?" Sam asked locking the Impala and looked up at her.

"Nothing." She said looking away quickly. "Let's go." She said walking up to a door. "Here we are." She said opening the apartment door number 7.

"Woof, woof!" A dog barked running to the door.

"Hey Terry! Did someone miss me?" She asked throwing her bag on the couch and knelt down by Terry. Terry licked her and pushed her to the ground. She was laughing while Terry licked her and barked. "Come on Terry. Off." She said pushing Terry off her. "Sorry. Sam this is my dog Terry." Rachael smiled as Terry looked at me for a second with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked away and followed Rachael into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." She shouted through the kitchen.

I kicked the door closed with the back of my left foot, sat down on her beige leather couch and took off my over shirt. "It's a nice place you have here." Sam said looking around the living room. There were pictures of her and her family, pictures of Terry and her playing in the park across the street. The walls of the living room were a soft green color.

"Thanks it's not much but its home." She smiled coming into the living room with two Coke cans. "Sorry I don't have any alcohol." She said sitting next to me on the couch and handed me the coke can.

"No that's fine. I shouldn't be drinking as much as I have been. I'll give my body a break tonight." Sam said opening up his can letting some of the carbonation out. "You have a pretty big family." Sam smiled but he knew it was a fake attempt.

"Yep, three brothers and one sister." She said as Terry came and laid down under her feet.

"What are they doing now?"

"Well my mom and dad are retired, living in New Mexico and my brother Steven is working in the Peace Core. My brother Jason is a psychologist, my brother Kevin is currently serving his term in the military and my little sister Michelle is at UF in Florida studying chemical engineering." She said settling into the couch cushions.

"Any of them married?"

"We don't have to talk about my family." She sighed.

"No it's okay. I asked the question." Sam said trying to smile again. This was the third time today he had tried to smile. He didn't understand this feeling that forced him to try and smile for Rachael.

"Well my brother Steven is sort of a loner so he is single, my brother Jason is engaged to Natalie his best friend's sister, my brother Kevin is still looking but he is dating here and there. He is very good with the ladies and my little sister has only really had one serious relationship in her life."

"She is still young." Sam said itching the back of his head; still looking up at Rachael through his eyelashes.

"Let me get you a pillow and some extra blankets; it's supposed to get really cold tonight." She said getting up and going to the closet in the hall. She came back and placed the pile of blankets on the end of the couch and placed the pillow on top of all the blankets.

"Thanks." Sam said watching as Terry followed Rachael across the living room into what he suspected was her room.

"Night." She said through the door and Sam could hear the smile in her voice.

"Night." Sam sighed in a low tone and smiled but just a little one. Not even big enough to even really be called a smile. Sam sat there in the dark for a while and started to hear slow soft snores coming from Rachael's room.

"Not your normal décor." A voice said as Sam turned around and noticed the shadow of Ruby sitting in the arm chair.

"Ruby I have been trying to call you." Sam said turning on the light.

"I have been busy." Ruby said in the chair with her legs crossed. "Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah give it to me!" Sam growled pouncing on Ruby and kissing her. He moaned biting her bottom lip and took out his knife and cut Ruby's arm; he started licking and sucking it, as she moaned with him.

* * *

_(That morning)_

"Morning." Rachael smiled walking into the dining room. "What did you do last night? You look beat." She said walking into the living room and examined me.

"Yeah I just had a hard time falling asleep." Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"I thought it would have been better to sleep in a house instead of a motel but I guess not."

"No it had nothing to do with the location; it has to do with the guy in said location." Sam said getting up and stretching.

"Oh okay. Well I made pancakes if you are hungry." She smiled walking back into the dining room and sat down. Terry ended up following me into the kitchen while I fixed myself a plate of my own. I sat down in the chair across from her and dug into the food on my plate. I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Thank you for last night; for taking me in. It was nice to hear another person close by. I really have missed that. It's not the same but at least it's something." Sam said as he gulped down a mouth full of pancakes. "These are good. I haven't had a decent meal in a while either. It has just been so hard for me."

"Agent Reid we don't have to talk about this." Rachael said in an understanding tone. "You are welcome here anytime." She smiled sweetly in my direction.

"Why take in a complete stranger?" Sam asked trying to get up the courage to tell her the truth. Well not the whole truth just his real name; he thought it was the least he could do considering that she had taken him in.

"Well you looked so haggard and I thought because you saved my town, I had to thank you in some way. You left so fast the last time I never got to."

"Rachael can I tell you something in confidants?" Sam asked trying to weigh in how understanding she really was; as opposed to how she looked.

"Yeah, okay." She said with a confused expression on her face.

"Here it goes…" He sighed in a low tone trailing off. "My real name is Samuel Eric Winchester and my brother that died was Dean Michael Winchester. We aren't real F.B.I. agents; we just love to help people."

"You know that's illegal right?" Rachael asked in a surprised tone dropping her fork.

"Yes but we help people and find out things that the police can't see because we become personal with the citizens of the town we are doing the case in."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I just thought because you took me in and was honest with me I should at least tell you my real name." Sam said running his hand through his hair nervously. "I feel so bad for lying to you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because we were on a case, we solved it didn't we?"

"Yes and the town has been a lot better since then so I guess you did well." She sighed, picking up her fork again. "But how can I judge when you barely know me? It's normal to be someone you aren't in a new town. I was for the first couple of months until I was caught in a lie and I had to start telling the truth. How do you keep up with it all?" She asked in a light tone.

"Practice." Sam chuckled finishing the rest of his breakfast. "Practice."

"Oh well I guess I didn't convince myself as well as I was trying to convince others." She smiled in embarrassment. "For a while I forgot who I really was. Do you ever do that?"

"No I have been doing this for a long time. It's sort of the family business."

"Family business?"

"Yeah well I am the only Winchester left; so it was the family business." He sighed as Rachael finished the last of her pancakes and all that was left on the plate was a pool of maple syrup. Sam got up and went into the kitchen where he was followed by Rachael with her own dish.

"I can do the dishes. You are my guest." She said trying to take the plate that was in my hand but I wouldn't let her have it.

"I am a big boy and I can clean up after myself." I said putting my dish in the sink and turned on the water.

"Fine but I will help with the kitchen." She laughed without humor looking around the slightly messy kitchen. There were pots and pans sitting on the stove that looked like they were cooked in a couple of days ago and many dishes in the laying in the sink. "I have been busy since I got back from my vacation. Phil is working me to death."

"So if you don't mind me asking why don't you dance?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair getting nervous again.

"You mean in the show?" Rachael asked drying dishes I had washed. "Well I don't have the body. Nobody wants to see stretch marks on their strippers. Men go there to get turned on and hopefully leave with one of them for the night. One I don't believe in sex with random strangers and two I don't possess the stripper exterior."

"I don't know about that. There are some people who would pay to see a curvy girl with your body on that pole." Sam said still a little nervous.

"You seem so nervous around me. Like I am going to judge everything you say." She laughed as I handed her another dish to dry. "I think it's adorable that you think I would make a great stripper. I do have one thing that most of them haven't mastered, dancing." She said starting to dance to invisible music that I suppose was playing in her head. She was a crazy and random dancer; just bringing in all kinds of moves that didn't even exist or belong together but she was having fun. "Come on join me." She smiled putting out her hand.

"Watch out because I am as bad a dancer as you are." He said chuckling for the first time with real humor. Terry joined our crazy dancing, barking and hopping around us. Sam danced to no music as he was reminded of his childhood. Before he knew of ghost hunting, he was so carefree and spirited. He kind of had forgotten what that felt like. He knew he could never let Rachael into his real life because she was so free-spirited and he couldn't take that away from her. No matter how much he wanted or how hard he tried, he would never be able to have a normal apple pie life.

**Just some background on Rachael in this chapter. I thought it was a good idea to write it before Dean is brought back into the story. Tell me if you want some more chapters with Sammy, Rachael and a little bit of Ruby or if you just want me to bring Dean back and introduce Castiel as well as the breaking of the seals. Review! :) Until next time. **


End file.
